


Newer Faces (OC Drawings)

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Art, Brainstorm, Colors, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Drawing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I cant do digital art, I drew this, I used colored markers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagination, Inspiration, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Original Character(s), Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Why Did I Write This?, paper and pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: *NOT A FANFIC*This is just me showing off my drawings/ideas for original characters and giving them backstory and how they would fit in the school. I may or may not use them at a future project.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Blue| Haruka (Hailey) Saito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is my first Monster Prom project and I love the game. Damien is my favorite, which I'm sure is no surprise. Anyway. As said in the summary, this isn't a fanfic. Just a way for me to show off my original characters. Yes, I will draw at least two or three more.
> 
> *WARNING* I will be adding some dark material in these biographies such as a 'Cause of Death'. Please be careful when reading, however I will try to not be offensive in my writing.
> 
> Hope you like the little backstory for this OC. Enjoy!

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Saito Haruka."

...

...

"Oh sorry. Let me try again." *clears throat* "Hey there! I'm Haruka Saito. Since I'm not at the Asian region of the underworld, guess I should be addressed by my first name huh? You can call me Haru or Ruka or even my adopted western name, Hailey. I'm new here to Monster High."

This is Haruka (Hailey) Saito (20), a new student to Monster High. She is a Yuki-Onna, a snow woman ghost in Japanese folklore. Back when she was still mortal, she was born and raised in America by a her single mom. She was quite the prankster back then and she still is today: tormenting lost travelers in snowy mountains. The antics she'll come up with at Monster High is sure to send a chill down monster's spines (or other body parts for invertebrate monsters). She sailed the River Styx with her mother on Charon's travel services to reach the western area of the underworld. She prefers colder weather but she doesn't sweat if it is too hot.

For her design, I kept a traditional attire for a Yuki-Onna: a solid blue colored kimono and a violet sash. She also has little violet bead clips on her hair (similar to Maya Fey from Phoenix Wright). She has long black hair and piercing icy teal eyes that I did not color in, as she is in her transparent form in the picture. She has pale white skin, which I didn't bother coloring in because you won't see a white color on the sheet of paper (I also don't have a white marker).

Similar to Polly, she is able to pass through solid objects and doesn't require food to survive. When she isn't in her transparent form, she can change her ghost tail into feet and touch the ground. She would be wearing Japanese sandals (Geta) with white socks. I might draw her wearing different clothes like other monsters at a later date. For reference's sake, she is a few inches taller than Miranda if sh'es on her feet.

Her spirit was given ice powers due to the location and condition of her death. Her pranks to other students vary from making the floor slippery with her ice breath to grabbing their ankles with her icy cold hands. Be careful to not piss her off, as she will give you the cold shoulder. Literally. She'll put a curse on you where a patch of ice will form on your shoulder, making your life very uncomfortable. The ice is unbreakable and cannot be melted until you sincerely apologize to her. If in danger, she can transform into a cloud of mist (or just become transparent and swim away).

I imagine her doing traditional Japanese dance while holding two fans if she was hanging out at the rave tree, behind the school. However, as she dances she can slowly turn the area cold and freeze nearby students, as a prank of course. In the auditorium, she would have the Black Mage costume from Final Fantasy (blue robe and yellow wizard hat). In the classroom, she would be fanning herself while paying attention in class. In the bathrooms, she'll be struggling trying to put on her sash. And finally in the gymnasium, she'll be throwing a dodgeball as glittering snow appear with each swing of her arms.

Most likely to be friends with: Oz, Brian, Vicky, Amira, Polly, Scott, Zoe, Calculester, Valerie

Most likely to piss off with her pranks: Damien, Vera, Liam, Aaravi, Wolfpack

Most likely to fall in love with: Polly, Oz, Brian, Damien, Zoe

Cause of Death: Fell from a steep area at Mt. Fuji during a vacation trip, trying to save her mother from falling as well (her mother didn't make it either). Died at the age of 18. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my first time posting a picture onto AO3, and it’s my drawing too. Obviously, I don’t have a tablet to draw digitally so pencil, paper, and coloured markers had to do.
> 
> Hope you like it! A few more characters to come.


	2. Red| Jin Huang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here's my second Monster OC. If you stopped by to check this out, thank you for taking the time to do so! Hope you all had a good weekend!

"Ni hao! Hello, I am Jin Huang. I hope to be acquainted with you all! Also if you happen to have found my talisman, I'd appreciate it if you can return it to me."

This is Jin Huang (21), the second new student to Monster High. He is a Jiangshi, a Chinese hopping vampire. However he can walk just fine like everyone else, as long as he stretches or moves his body every so often so that rigor mortis doesn't start setting in. He is a skilled acrobatic and quite skillful in some martial arts. These two combined makes him a nimble fighter (he can hold his own against Damien in a fight). He welcomes a good spar to hone his martial arts and he loves the thrill of it. When he isn't sparring, he's diligent with his studies and enjoys being with friends. He has a small Chinese accent as he talks.

I gave him a traditional Jiangshi look from what I've seen in Google Images (or close to, anyway.) I could have added more details but drawing on paper with pencil isn't as forgiving compared to a tablet. Which is why I chose to give him a ripped talisman. His eye sockets are hollow and yellow orbs occupy the space as pupils. I know I gave him yellow eyes but I'm considering changing it to purple, so imagine him with purple eyes instead. The color of his pants are brown but the brown marker I used was almost out of ink (I would have preferred a maroon color but I didn't have that). His skin is a gray color that I shaded in with a pencil (didn't have a gray marker). It's not shown but he has long sharp nails as most Jiangshi would have.

He was brought back to life by a novice necromancer, who happens to be of the same age. They're friendly with each other and they share a dorm together. It is unknown to how his talisman was ripped off.

In the auditorium, his costume would be a red dragon alongside Brian's green dragon costume. In the bathrooms, he can be seen doing some light stretches to prevent rigor mortis. At the party tree, he can be seen doing a one hand stand to show off his acrobatics. In the classroom, he can be seen cracking his neck as he stretches it while taking notes. At the gymnasium, he successfully catches two dodge balls in each hand (in reference to how Jiangshis have their arms stretched out in front of them).

Most likely to be friends with: Oz, Brian, Amira, Vicky, Scott, Calculester, Blobert, Damien, Miranda, Liam, Valerie, Zoe

Most likely to spar with (and survive): Damien, Aavira, Wolfpack, Amira

Most likely to fall in love with: Amira, Vicky, Damien, Miranda, Liam, Oz, Zoe

Cause of Death: Heart attack due to overexertion of physical activity. Died at the age of 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I need to save up for a tablet and learn how to draw so I can properly fix my OCs. Or possibly pay someone to draw them in the same art style in the game. Also, it's a given that my OCs would get along with each other


	3. Yellow| Kimberly Chalistrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC number 3. Not too proud of how I drew her. Again, not drawing digitally and just a novice when it comes to drawing.

"U-um... I'm Kimberly. Kimberly Chalistrom. I-I hope we get to know each other b-better."

Kimberly Chalistrom (22) is a quiet and timid succubus with a passion for all things romantic and erotic. She recently switched to Monster High from Hoar-Ney Institute of the Dark Arts. Kimberly is also insecure about her body, which is why she wears an orange shirt that's a few sizes bigger than her and a long flowy white skirt. It takes a while for her to open up to people but she doesn't bite (unless needed to).

As a succubus, Kimberly's powers come from sexual energy. When she has sex with a human or monster, she takes their sexual energy leaving the host fatigued. However, she has not engaged it with anyone at all. She wishes to have her "first time" with the one she wishes to spend her life with. She can take anyone's sexual energy just by holding them (with their consent, of course.) As long as she doesn't use up a lot of energy, she won't have to ask to take someone's energy. Kimberly also wields some electrical powers she's learned from her previous school, but she still can't control them properly. She can also cast an illusion to her host to where it looks like they are fornicating so she doesn't have to engage in it physically. After that, she simply has to hold them to take their energy.

For her design, I covered her up more than most succubi that have a skimpy attire on (which isn't a bad thing.) I didn't want to give her a plain orange shirt so I added a pink ribbon as a design on the shirt. I made her blonde because I don't think there was a single blonde character in Monster Prom(?) Her skin color is a peachy tan color that I didn't color in because I didn't have a color like that. I designed her horns to curve at the top of her head, in a way to make it look like a halo. She has grey wings and a pink underside to it. The tip of her tail is in the shape of a heart. She is wearing brown combat boots underneath her skirt. Her eye color is red because why not.

She looks up to Vera, as she wishes to be confident and dominant like her one day.

In the auditorium, she is dressed as a fair maiden commoner. In the classroom, she has put up a textbook to cover her as she reads Dragon Heat. In the gymnasium, she can be seen barely dodging a ball thrown at her in time with a panicked expression. At the outdoor tree, she can be seen dancing meekly (she's having a good time though). And in the bathrooms, she has her hair down and trying to make a small braid.

Most likely to be friends with: Everyone except Aavira

Most likely to have her first time (and fall in love) with: Oz, Brian, Damien, Vera, Faith (coven witch), Amira, Vicky, Interdimensional Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After drawing her I realized that she looks like Lillie from Pokemon Sun and Moon, oops. I drew the expressions way too big as well.


	4. Green| Darren O'Sullivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, last OC. So glad I got to do this. Honestly, I wanted to get back into drawing so this was good practice.

"Hello there laddies, I'm Darren O'Sullivan. Pleased to meet all of you. If you see my body struggling to find my head, I'd appreciate the help of putting me back together. I hope to get to know you all."

Darren O'Sullivan (22) is the middle child of a headless knight, the Dullahan; an Irish mythological demonic fairy. He has an older brother and little sister. He speaks with an Irish accent. He aspires to be a surgeon for the underworld one day. He refuses to follow in his father's footsteps in beheading humans (his older brother has that covered already). When his head is attached to his body, he is in full control. But if his head is removed, the body has a mind of it's own and his head can still talk. Even though the body doesn't have ears, it can still understand when someone is talking to it. It just has to communicate back through charade. He loves telling stories of his youth with his family.

Originally I wanted him to be an intimidating monster that swears a lot, but we already have Damien for that and I didn't want to make a copy of him. So I resulted in making him the opposite of Damien: a nice, well-mannered monster that swears every now and then when he's frustrated. He's your "Tall and handsome transfer student with an accent" (the tallest out of my OCs, probably a few inches taller than Damien). The female monsters flock to him and obstruct his way (Polly included) whenever he gets to class, which he grows tired of.

For his design, his skin color is a bluish gray color. I gave him a black trench coat for him to originally be the dark, edgy, and mysterious type but now it just kind of adds to his handsome features. He wears a green plaid shirt underneath the coat and wears a dark blue jeans with a belt. He wears green converse shoes and has green eyes. I thought about giving him one hollowed eye socket and have the green aura come out of there, but I didn't want to make a Sans Undertale reference (good game though). The stump of his neck exudes out a green wispy aura when his head is detached. His hair is slicked back with faded sides and the color is white (natural, not dyed). His eyes become overshadowed by the green aura if he is annoyed/angry or when he is initiating to fight.

He can materialize a sword as he was taught sword fighting at a young age by his father. On his 10th birthday, his father gifted him a whip made out of human spines that he keeps inside his trench coat in case for emergencies.

In the auditorium, he is dressed as a bard playing the mandolin. In the gymnasium, his body can be seen throwing his head, mistaking it for a dodge ball. In the outdoor rave tree, he can be seen tossing his head in the air as he dances. In the classroom, he can be seen doing a math calculation in his head with a thought bubble. And in the bathrooms, his head is on the counter while his body combs his hair.

Most likely to be friends with: Everyone except Damien, Vera, Liam, Aaravi, Interdimensional Prince, Wolfpack

Most likely to fall in love with: Oz, Amira, Vicky, Brian, Polly, Miranda, Zoe, Coven Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy looking at my average drawings! I may or may not use them for a future fanfic so we will see.


End file.
